School of Love?
by Freakylil'inukagfan
Summary: Kagome and Sango want to learn more about their abilities. Kagome is a miko, Sango is a slayer. The best friends go to a special school where they meet Inuyasha and Miroku. Will loves power snatch them or will the hatred demon fly? IK & SM


Freakylil'inukagfan here!!! I am a new fan fic author. Hope you like.  
  
School of Love?  
  
Chapter 1: A taste of Miko Kagome  
  
" Sango use your boomerang!" Kagome yelled to her partner in gaurding the Shikon No Tama. Kagome is the miko who has to protect the jewel with everything that she had. She was powerful but didn't know how to control so much power. Most mikos weren't very powerful but were looked up to, but Kagome was different. There was only one chosen one every 500 years that would bear the true power of mikos and to protect the Shikon No Tama from harm.   
  
" Ya got it." Sango swung her boomerang at a frog demon. The demon was hit and screeched the most horrifying noice that the two had to cover their ears. When he stopped he took the chance to attack Sango. He grabbed her by the neck to her surprise and was about to crus her. All of a sudden, seconds before Sango was going to be killed he went limp and droped Sango.   
  
Sango dropped to the ground, catching her breathe before she saw what happened. There was and arrow embedded in his chest, still glowing from miko energy. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled in saying,' I'm alright,' and said, " Nice shot! Your getting better at you energy waves." Kagome sighed.  
  
" I can't seem to figure it out yet. How can I learn my true powers unless I learn what I am capable of?" Sango had to agree. Her whole village was killed by demons before she got to learn everything about being a demon slayer. She was very broken down when Kagome found her. They decided to be partners from then on. It has been one year since and they have stuck close together.  
  
" Well, I do know that there is a new school not far from here but you have to try to pass a special test to make sure that the sturdents are of four categories: Miko, Demon Slayer, Hanyou, and Monk. We would have to study a bit to make sure we didn't get into a low class level."  
  
Kagome got very happy then went to a gloomy sort of way. " What about the Shikon? I can't abandon it. This is the one think to make me complete and it is my destiny to protect the power of it. You can go, but I can't. Before my family died they told me all about my destiny and they gave me the jewel as sort of a last present. It is also my memory." Tears started welling up in her eyes. Sango gave her a COMFORTING hug .  
  
" Oh, Kagome you could always morph it into your body to hide it. Your pure so the jewel would stay pure. I know that it was left to you right after your family died but you should just keep what happened in the past there. I know it's hard but you have to stay strong. We can get through this together. Just like we did a year ago. I say we should give it a try." Sango smiled to Kagame and Kagome smiled and thanked her.  
  
They sat down on a huge hill overlooking the whole village they were gaurding. They took out some food, having a nice chat as they ate. Kagome, then, took the shikon and formed it in her body to protect it. She felt more agile and gleeful after it formed, hidden in her body. Sango had gotten two forms to the school and handed Kagome hers.   
  
They got a messanger go and hand it there since they couldn't leave their post for a while yet. They weren't going to leave their gaurd unless they were both accepted. After about four weeks there came a note sent from a messanger saying this:  
  
' Miko, Kagome and Demon Slayer, Sango,  
  
We have accepted you here and we know we can help you be better. Please report here in a week and settle in our dorms. You will have four people in your dorm with you and it will be posted near the sign in sheet.   
  
Welcome to Gifted School'  
  
Sango and Kagome were absolutely estatic. They didn't have much time to get there so they took Kirara. That took them a half day which it turned out to be near midnight. They couldn't check in and head to the first class. They decided to camp out. 


End file.
